This is my story (Catherine and Peter Pan love story)
by pogocrazy7
Summary: Catherine lived on Neverland with Peter Pan and the lost boys. She was peter's true love, but 30 years ago she disappeared. Peter swore to never love again. but what he didn't know was that Catherine was still on Neverland hidden away by our favorite pirate. When she gets out, how will this affect peter and his plans? slight AU. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

This is my story (the story of how Cathrine and Peter pan fell in love)

My name is Catherine. I am over 200 years old. I live on Neverland with Peter Pan and the lost boys. They don't know that im still here. They think I left. Nope. I have been trapped in an enchanted cave that won't allow me to leave until opened. The only one who can open it left Neverland over 30 years ago.

I don't know how long I can stay sane in this cave. The only thing that keeps me sane is thought of my love. But I know eventually that won't be enough.

I will find away out. I will kill the pirate that put me here. I will find Peter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up on the floor of the cave. I lost track of time a few years back, I think. My name is Cathrine. I have brown wavy hair. (A/N link to pic. on profile.) The cave I am trapped in was enchanted so I can't escape or use my magic to get out. Let me tell you how I got trapped in this cave in the first place.

Flashback

I was running.

"Cat slow down!" a teenage boy called.

"Come on Peter you have to catch me. That's part of the game." I laughed. I didn't care where I was going and I wasn't paying attention. Before I knew it I crashed into someone. I looked up and I could feel my face pale with fear.

I know what you're thinking, why not use my magic. Well I don't have very much control yet. Peter has been helping me.

"well boys look what we have here. Little Miss Cathrine," The one handed pirate said.

'Oh my god, oh my god. I need a way out of here. Think Cathrine think.'

I opened my mouth and screamed. "Peter!"

The pirate put his sword to my throat.

"Shut the hell up before I rip your throat out". The pirate threatened.

"Cathrine!" I heard Peter yell. "Cathrine where are you?"

"Peter! Help!" I screamed.

"I said shut up!" The pirate yelled before he slashed my face with his sword.

I fell to the ground and I felt my hands being tied behind my back.

I was lifted to my feet and held in place by 3 pirates. I watched as Peter came into view.

"Cathrine!" Peter ran towards us, I watched as the captain threw a black liquid on Peter that froze him instantly.

Squid ink.

I was being dragged away as I sobbed. "Peter!"

"Cathrine," Peter yelled, "I will find you. Were ever they take you I will find you! I promise"

Well what did you think? This is my first story so please tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey guys! I want to do a chapter in Peter's point of view so you can understand how he feels! See you at the bottom and I hope you enjoy!

Peter's P.o.v

I was walking around camp waiting for Greg and Tamara to arrive with the truest believer. I couldn't help but wonder would Cathrine hate me for what I'm going to do or would she be ok with it as long as I would live.

I walked into my room and looked around. It is still the same as the day she left. I couldn't bear to get rid of her stuff. The blankets and pillows that she wanted from the land without magic are still on the bed, her books are still on the shelf, her drawings are still on our desk, her clothes are still in the closet, and her make-up is still by the mirror.

'I miss her so much' I thought.

I can't help but think of the day that I first told her I loved her.

Flashback

"Cathrine, I told you to stay in camp!" I said walking up to her as she sat on the sand at the beach.

"Peter I got bored. You and Felix were busy and I didn't want to hang out with the other boys today so I decided to take a walk," she said as I sat next to her.

"Sorry love I just got busy." I wrapped my arm around her waist and let her put her head on my shoulder.

"Did I worry you?" Cat laughed.

"Yes. You have only been in Neverland for a few years and you haven't seen everything so of course I worried," I laughed with her.

"Peter we both know you already knew where I was so I think you were just over reacting."

"I just want you to be safe. You are the first girl I have ever truly cared for," I stated.

"I really care for you too," She whispered.

"I love you Cathrine," I said as I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too Peter." She turned to look at me.

I leaned down and kissed her. We pulled away and turned back to look at the setting sun.

. 3 . 3 .

I shook myself out of my memory because if I kept thinking about her I would go crazy and my emotions are tied to the island and if they get out of control the island goes out of control.

I wanted to find her. I tried, but I couldn't find her. The pirate probably took her to the land without magic. If he did than I know it would be impossible to find her.

I was about to grab a book when I felt people enter Neverland.

"Felix," I said walking out of my room, "it's time. Let's play."

. 3 . 3

Let me know what you think! Henry and the others won't appear until the next chapter or the chapter after that. Please review. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Catherine P.o.v

I wish right now I had a bed. That is what I think I miss the most besides Peter. All I have is the cold, hard, ground to sleep on and all I do is stare up at the ceiling of the cave bored out of my mind.

I was laying on the ground thinking when I could hear voices.

"….this way…almost there…"

"…..are you sure….."

I stood up and put my ear to the cave door.

"….I'm sure…trust me….she is here….."

I couldn't believe it. Someone was coming! Wait only one person can open the door. Only he knows where I am. Oh great!

I watched from the shadows as the cave door was opened.

"I swear to god she's in here," a familiar voice said.

"Well Hook where is she?" a feminine voice asked.

"I don't know. She couldn't leave this cave. It's enchanted."

"Then were the hell is she? She is the only chance of getting Henry back!" a different voice said.

I finally stepped out of the shadows.

"I'm right here. Hello Hook. It has been a while," I said walking out of the cave.

"How did you just walk out?" he asked.

"Do you really know nothing about the cave you locked me into," I said, "only you could open the cave, but once open I can walk free and finally get out of the hell hole you put me into. The question is why are you here and why did you open the cave?"

"We need your help," a blonde haired woman asked.

"What kind of help?" I asked.

"We need your help getting our son back from Pan," she said.

"First off, who are all of you?"

"I'm Emma, this is Regina, Mary-Margaret, and David," she said pointing to each person.

"Well now, why in the world would I help you? Especially Hook, who might I add locked me in a cave for over 30 years," I started getting angry.

"Please you have to understand Pan isn't the good guy. We need your help, plus we let you out of the cave…." David started saying.

"Ya to benefit you and your son, not me. The only reason you let me out is because you want me to help get your son, who I don't even know, and defeat Peter, who I love," I stated. "Guess what side I'm picking?"

I then used my magic to throw the group away from me than I bolted into the forest.

'Peter I'm coming home," I thought as I ran.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I might be able to update a few more times tonight, but then I won't be able to update till Friday.

Please leave a review.

Pogocrazy7!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5! Hope you enjoy!

I kept running. I had no idea where I was going, all I knew was that I had to keep running and hoping that I would come across a lost boy or the camp.

I knew going back to where the camp used to be, well that would be stupid because Peter moves the camp so our enemies don't know where it is.

I wish right now that Peter didn't move the camp. I have been running for who knows how long and I have now made it to the beach. I sat down and watched the mermaids swim around.

Mermaids!

How could I forget that I am friends with some of them (or all of them).

I walked closer to the water.

"Anna!" I yelled out to the water. I waited a few seconds than I saw Anna's brown hair. "Anna over here".

"Catherine! Is that really you?" Anna asked as she swam closer.

"Yeah, look I need a favor," I said as I sat down.

"Anything, you name it."

"I need you to find Peter and tell him where I am. Can you do that?" I asked.

"Yes I can and Cat I know he is going to be so happy to know you are here," Anna said.

"I'm glad to be here. Can you hurry though before the others find me," I said.

"Others?"

"Yeah Captain Hook is back with others and they want to use me," I explained.

"Ok. I am going now, see you soon." Anna said before she dived under the water. I sat down after she left watching the mermaids swim while waiting.

I don't know how long I sat there before Anna's head appeared from under water.

"He is on his way. He told me to come back and make sure that you are still here," Anna explained.

"Thank you Anna. This means a lot to me and I don't know how to thank you," I said.

"There is no need. I'm just glad to see you again. Good luck with Peter," Anna said before disappearing.

I sat waiting for about 10 minutes after Anna left before I heard his voice.

"Catherine?"

I turned to see Peter standing 2 feet away from me staring at me in complete shock and surprise.

"Hi Peter."

Sorry, I am going to leave you guys a cliff hanger. Ill update Friday. Until then, REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N I forgot to put a disclaimer in the other chapters. So here it is.

I don't own Once upon a time. If I did Peter wouldn't be Rumplestilksin's father, which in this story he is not. I only own my oc and anything unrecognizable.

Here is Chapter 6! Enjoy!

We stood staring at each other for a few minutes before he spoke.

"How?" Peter asked.

"I never left," I said looking down. Knowing Peter he would get angry and not listen to what happened.

"What do you mean you never left?" Peter yelled.

"I mean that…." I began to say.

"NO!" He screamed. "Do you know what I went through thinking you were dead, but the whole time…."

"Peter let me…"

"Shut up! You have no right to say anything! You are the most…" He yelled before I screamed.

"Peter Pan! Shut the hell up and let me explain!" I screamed. "If I could have told you I was still on the island, I would have. I was trapped in an enchanted cave the whole damn time."

"Then how did you get out?" Peter asked.

"Hook let me out. By the way did you kidnap a boy?"

"Yeah, but only because he has the heart of the truest believer," Peter explained.

"Okay. Well Hook and some others that were with him thought that they could use me to get the boy back," I said.

"Well they were wrong," He muttered looking down at the sand.

"Damn right they were wrong. I would never go against you," I said walking closer to Peter.

I walked close enough that I could wrap my arms around him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown up on you. Will you forgive me?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest.

"Of course I forgive you. Why wouldn't I?"

He shrugged. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said. "Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go home now?"

"Of course. The boys will be glad to know you're back." He laughed before we took off into the forest.

(A/N I thought about ending it here but I decided to make this chapter longer for you. )

Peter showed me where he moved the camp and I thought it was smart.

"Hey boys!" Peter called as we walked into camp. "I found someone I know you all have missed."

Peter stepped aside so everyone could see me.

"Mamma!" The younger boys yelled as they ran at me, hugging me in a big group hug.

"Hey boys! I've missed you," I said as I hugged them back.

The boys let me go, only to be brought into another group hug with the older boys.

"We've missed you," The boys said.

"I've missed you too," I said as the boys let me go.

As the boys walked away, I saw my best friend standing by a tree. I walked over to talk to him.

"Hey Felix," I said as I stood by him.

"Hello mother," He smirked. Of course he was still cold and showed no emotion so when he pulled me into a hug, I was shocked.

"I've missed you Felix," I said as we hugged.

"I've missed you too."

We let go of each other and I took a look around. I saw a few new faces, but other than that nothing has changed.

"Not much has changed," I stated.

"Pan didn't want to change anything," Felix confirmed.

I smiled.

I saw Felix look over my shoulder and I felt someone behind me.

"Don't try it Peter. Remember what happened last time?" I laughed as I knew Peter was going to try and scare me.

I heard him sigh.

"Fine, Felix can you tell the boys that we are going to have a party tonight," Peter said as he slipped his arm around my waist.

"Yes Pan," Felix said as he turned to walked away.

"What's with the party?" I asked leaning into Peter's body.

"Were celebrating of course," Peter said.

"Celebrating what?"

"Why you return and Henry," Peter said.

"Who's Henry?"

"He has the heart of the truest believer. You are not to talk to him. Understand?" Peter asked.

"But Peter what…." I started.

"I said do you understand?" He growled as his arms tightened around my waist.

"I understand," I whispered.

"Good"

There is already trouble between them.

Let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I do not own Once Upon a Time

Outfit links on profile

….

After Peter told me to stay away from Henry, I decided to go to our tree house. I walked into the tree house to see everything the way it was before I left.

'I can't believe he didn't change anything,' I thought as I looked around. I walked over to the closet and opened it to see all my clothes still in the closet.

I decided to change my clothes, considering I have spent 30 years in this one outfit.

I changed into a cute top with flowers on it, with a pair of shorts, and black heels. It felt good changing into something clean.

I walked out and saw Peter and most of the boys gone.

"Hey Devin, where is Peter and the rest of the boys?" I asked.

"They went out," Devin replied not meeting my eyes. "They will be back soon though."

I could tell he was lying to me. "Devin, want to tell me where they really are and what they are doing?"

"I told you they went out. Just drop it mother, I don't want you to get in trouble," He begged before walking away.

I shook my head before looking around. As I was looking around I spotted a boy who I didn't see earlier. He looked out of place and the look on his face made me think he didn't want to be here.

I walked over.

"Hey, my name is Catherine. What's your name?" I asked sitting next to him.

"My name is Henry," He said not looking at me.

Henry. This is the boy Peter didn't want me talking to. Why doesn't he want me talking to this boy?

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"Pan kidnapped me," He said.

"He kidnapped you. Why the hell would he do that?" I asked. This wasn't like Peter to kidnap a boy who doesn't want to be here.

"He said I have the heart of the truest believer, whatever that means," He said.

I could feel my face pale.

"I…..I…..got to go. Nice meeting you Henry," I quickly said before I got up and ran into the woods.

I can't believe he found the heart of the truest believer. He will never listen to me now. I guess Rumplestilksin was right. The prophecy would come true.

I'm going to die.

…..

I'm going to leave you at a cliff hanger again! I know so mean, but oh well! Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I don't own Once Upon A Time. I only own my OC and anything unrecognizable.

….

I was pacing around our room thinking of ways to stop Peter from what he is planning to do. I never thought he would find the heart of the truest believer considering there are over a million kids in all the realms.

"Catherine?" I turned around and I could see Peter leaning up against the door. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I said, but even I could tell I was lying so I knew he knew it too.

"Why don't you tell me what you're really feeling love," Peter said taking a step towards me.

"I am just feeling weird okay, I mean I have been trapped in a cave for over 30 years and I'm still adjusting to being back home," I said hoping he would believe it.

"Love, you will get used to being home again, I promise," He said. "Well i have to go have a chat with someone. I'll be back soon."

"Okay, I'll see you soon," I said as he walked out the door.

I needed to talk to Rumplestilksin and I know that he is on the island looking for Henry. I just needed to find him.

I quickly climbed down from the tree house and ran into the woods without any lost boys noticing me.

I sent quickly did a location spell, hoping that it was small enough that Peter wouldn't notice that I used magic and I teleported myself to Rumplestilksin.

….

"Rumplestilksin," I said as I walked out of the trees.

"Look who we have here. Catherine is it?" Rumplestilksin asked as he stood up.

"Now is not the time for games. I know you're here for the boy and I know what you said to me," I said with a serious face.

"You'll have to refresh my memory dearie. I say a lot of things to a lot of people," He said.

"You told me that the boy with the heart of the truest believer would give Peter what he wants, but the price is that not only will the boy die….. I'll die too."

"Ah that is true and you want to know if there is a way to stop the prophecy from coming true, am I right?"

"Yes, there had to be a way," I said as Rumplestilksin circled me.

"There is a way and I would be happy to tell you," He said.

"What's the price," I asked.

"Now why would you think there is a price?"

"I know you Rumplestilksin. There is always a price when it comes to deals with you," I glared at him.

"Well this time I'm going to let it slide and tell you for free."

"What do I have to do?" I whispered.

"You need to get the boy to his family and get them off Neverland," He said.

"Even if I get the boy, there is no way off the island. I would need Peter's permission," I said.

"Figure it out," Rumple said before he disappeared.

Damn it, I'm screwed.

….

I decided just to keep walking because I knew if I went back to camp, I just might punch someone and my boys don't deserve to be hit.

I was walking when I heard voices and I could smell fire.

"…there has to be a way to get Henry back…"

"Regina if you think of an idea, please share it," I heard. I walked close enough to see the people that came for Henry.

"Well maybe….. No we won't be able to do it."

"Do what?"

"I was thinking that maybe, just maybe, I could find away to get leverage over Pan."

"And how would we do that?" I heard Hook ask.

"I would need a way to get that girl that we let out of the cave. If I can get her and contain her magic, than we would have leverage," The woman said.

"Well that is not going to happen."

"What if we just ask her to help us?" A woman with a pixie cut asked.

"Are you kidding me? The bitch didn't help us when we asked the first time, what makes you think she'll help us now?"

"Well….."

"Maybe I just might," I said as I stepped out of my hiding spot.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hook asked as they all pulled out their weapons.

"Listen, I might be able to help you if you help me," I said.

"Why would we help you?"

"Because if I can stop Peter from using the boy than I can live, but he will die. I want you to help me make sure Peter and I live and I can give you the boy," I explained as they lowered their weapons.

"Why would you die?" The blonde woman asked.

"There is a prophecy that says, if Peter gets the heart of the truest believer he will live, but I will die. If he doesn't, he will die and I will live. I don't want anyone to die so if you guys can figure a way we will both live, I will give you the boy," I said.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Hook asked.

"That is what you have to figure out. I will come see you guys again and let me know if you will do it, but I have to get back before Peter notices I'm gone," I said as I turned and walked back to camp.

I hope I am doing the right thing.

….

What do you think? Sorry I took so long to get this out. I had school and my mom doesn't allow me to go on the computer on school days.

Please leave a review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I do not own Once Upon a Time. I only own my OC and anything unrecognizable.

….

I snuck back into camp while hoping that no one noticed I was gone. I was able to make it back into mine and Peter's tree house without any of the lost boys noticing me.

I turned and I saw Peter waiting for me.

"Where the hell have you been?" Great, he was angry.

"I went for a walk," I said walking past him to go change.

"Walk where?"

"In the forest, where else would I go?" I asked as I changed.

"Without telling the lost boys where you were going. What were you really doing Catherine?" Peter yelled grabbing my wrist.

"I just went for a walk. I didn't know I had to tell the lost boys everything that I do. Should I tell them when and where I go swim so they can watch or is it you have to know what I'm doing 24/7?" I asked trying to get out of his grip.

"Really funny Catherine, why don't you stop fucking lying," Peter said as his grip tightened on my wrist.

I could feel my magic starting to go out of control. "Let me go!"

"Tell me the damn truth!"

I could feel my arms heat up and Peter pulled his hand away. I could see the burn mark on his hand.

"What the hell!" He yelled glaring at me.

"You want to know where I was, fine. I was trying to find away to save my life and yours," I said before I transported myself to a random place on the island.

…

I was sitting in a cave at mermaid cove, thinking about why I even love Peter.

"Anna!" I called into the water. I waited a few seconds when Anna's head popped out of the water.

"Hey Cat!" Anna smiled.

"Anna I need advice," I said.

"What advice?"

"If you loved someone who hurt you and you knew you should do what's best for you, what would you do?" I asked.

"If I truly loved someone, I would stay with them and try to work it out," Anna told me.

"Thanks Anna. You're a really good friend," I said before she dived back under.

I don't know what to do know. I love Peter, but I know he won't listen to me or he won't believe me.

….

I was walking along the beach when I heard someone land behind me.

"Catherine….." I heard Peter say.

"What do you want Peter?" I asked.

"I want to apologize for the way I was acting. I just worry about you," Peter said falling in step with me.

"Peter I have something to tell you," I said.

"What is it?"

"There is a prophecy about you and me…"

….

I am going to leave it here at a cliffhanger. I won't be able to update till Friday and I am sorry about that. I just had to get one more chapter out tonight because I won't get another one out until Friday. So please review and let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I don't own Once Upon a Time

…..

"There is a prophecy about you and me…." I said keeping my head down.

"What prophecy?" Peter asked as we stopped walking. I turned to face him and I could see anger in his eyes.

"Rumplestilksin told me a long time ago that there was a prophecy that says if you take the heart of the truest believer….." I didn't know how to make this any easier on telling him the truth. "…. I will die. That is why I tried so hard to keep you from finding the heart of the truest believer."

Peter was now just standing there, frozen and I could see the shock on his face.

"Peter…" I took a step forward.

He quickly turned away, but not before I saw the anger and betrayal in his eyes and on his face.

"How long did you know about the prophecy?" He asked.

"I've known for a while. I just didn't know how to tell you and I knew you would be angry and wouldn't listen to me if I had tried to tell you, which I have tried to tell you many times, but I couldn't do it," I said trying to keep Peter calm.

He just laughed and that scared me more than anything.

"Peter…."

"Just shut up, shut the hell up Catherine! I should have never let you stay here. You think this will change anything, because it won't. I am still going to get the heart of the truest believer and I don't care what happens," He screamed before he disappeared into the woods.

…..

I was walking in the woods and the tears blocked me from seeing where I was going. I couldn't see where I was going and I tripped and fell to the ground. I didn't want to get up because I knew Peter was not going to let me come back to camp. I knew how this was going to end and I knew I was going to die.

I got back up and I walked to where I could hear water. I quickly took a drink before looking at my reflection.

I looked so pale and I had bags under my eyes and I knew it was only a matter of time before Peter took Henry's heart and I would die.

I got back up and took off running into the forest looking for the others.

…

I walked out of the bushes and looked up to see the others looking at me.

"Have you guys found anything?" I asked feeling tired and weak.

"We haven't found anything," Emma said putting her sword away.

"Guys we don't have much time. I can feel myself getting worse and I can only imagine how Peter feels plus he is pissed because I told him the truth about the prophecy," I said sitting down.

"Why would you tell him?" Regina asked.

"Because I have lied to him for too long about the damn prophecy!" I snapped.

"Well that's your problem so maybe you should figure it out on your own," Regina snapped back at me.

"No this is our problem because if Peter gets Henry's heart, Henry and I both die. So if we can figure out a way to save all of us and get you out of here," I said.

"Well then what the hell are we supposed to do?" David asked.

"We need to work together and find away to fix Peter's mess like I always do," I said.

"You always clean up his mess?" Mary-Margret asked.

"Yeah you think this is the only time Peter has needed me to fix what he has done," I said putting my head on my knees.

I could feel darkness pulling me away from reality.

'I wonder if Peter is feels like this too.'

I stood up to leave and I felt really dizzy.

"Well I am going to go and I see you soon," I said turning around to leave. I took one step before I collapsed on the ground in darkness.

…..

Peter P.o.v

I was storming around camp while the lost boys hid in their tree houses. I was beyond pissed at Catherine for trying to stop me and the fact that she wouldn't tell me about the prophecy.

I was trying to figure out how to stop feeling what Catherine felt because I didn't want to know that right now she is upset and I could feel how tired she was.

"Felix!" I called.

"Yes Pan," Felix said coming up to me.

"Make sure Catherine does not come into camp again or else she will be punished," I said before walking into my tree house.

I looked around and I saw all her stuff laying around and I wanted so badly to burn it all, but I couldn't make myself do it so I just laid down in our bed thinking of how I could help us both when I felt something that I wasn't feeling.

Pain, Catherine was feeling pain and I sat up and closed my eyes and concentrated on where she was.

I focused and saw where she was. She was on the ground and she wasn't moving or breathing.

….

Well what do you think? I'll try to update tomorrow. Review please! And I hoped you enjoyed the last bit with Peter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I don't own Once Upon a Time

…

Emma P.o.v

We watched as she turned away to leave, but then she crumpled to the ground unconscious.

"Guys!" I called as I ran over to her. "She's not breathing! What do we do?"

"What happened?" David asked.

"She just fell, but did you see the way she looked. She looked so close to death," I said checking for a pulse again.

"Regina can you do some sort of spell?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"No there is no spell to bring someone back from the dead," Regina said looking down at the girl.

I was about to say some something when we heard twigs snap and Pan and some lost boys came into view. We all pulled out our weapons.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

Pan didn't answer; he just walked over to Catherine and started using some magic.

"Felix, I need the water," Pan said as he checked for a pulse.

"Pan are you sure you want to give her the water? She won't like that," Felix said.

"Do you want her to die?" Pan yelled. "Give me the water!"

Felix walked over with the water and we all watched as Pan poured the water into her mouth before using more magic.

"Come on Cat. Don't leave me again," Pan muttered as he checked for a pulse.

I realized that in that moment that Pan really did care for this girl. This one girl brought out the good in him and gave light to his heart.

"Catherine you better wake up," He said.

He put his ear to her chest to see if she was alive. A look of horror crossed his face when she still wasn't breathing.

"Catherine please wake up! We need you, I need you," Pan said pushing down on her chest, hoping she would wake.

We watched as some of the lost boys had tears running down their faces and how Pan was near tears as Catherine laid there.

"Boys bring him here," Pan said. Who was him?

"Pan are you sure?" A lost boy asked.

"I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't serious," Pan snapped. The lost boys left leaving us with Pan and Catherine's body.

"I'm sorry Catherine. I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you, I was wrong and I should have listen to you," Pan said stroking her face.

We just watched as he looked at her with sadness and love. A few minutes had past when the lost boys came back.

"Give them the boy," Pan said without looking up. The lost boys pushed Henry to us.

"Henry!" Regina and I said at the same time as we pulled him into a hug.

"Moms I'm fine, I promise," Henry said as we looked him over.

I looked back at Pan. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because there is no reason to live without Catherine and if she dies, why should I live," Pan said.

"You can save her," Henry said.

We all turned to look at him.

"She's gone Henry, there's no bringing her back," Pan said sadly.

"True love's kiss can break anything. Just try it and see if it will work," Henry assured Pan.

Pan looked at us to see if what Henry said is true. I nodded.

He leaned down and kissed Catherine with gentleness I didn't think he could posses.

A bright light came, forcing us to cover out eyes. When I pulled my hands away I saw Pan staring down at her before her eyes opened up.

"Peter?" She asked.

…

Catherine P.o.v.

I opened my eyes and I saw Peter looking down at me.

"Peter?" I asked.

"Catherine you alive," Peter said, pulling me into a hug.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The prophecy came true," A voice said behind us.

I turned to see Rumplestilksin standing behind us.

"What?" I was confused.

"I lied to you about the prophecy. The true prophecy is that the only way to save both of you, was for you to die and Pan had to give up something for you to bring you back," He explained.

"What did you give up?" I asked Peter.

"I gave up the heart of the truest believer. I didn't want to live without you. 30 years without you was longer than I wanted to be away from you, but for eternity, I couldn't do that," Pan said wrapping his arms around Catherine.

"I love you Peter," Catherine said.

"I love you too Catherine," Peter said hugging her to his chest.

"Oh Emma I forgot to give you this," Peter stood up and pulled a magic bean out of his pocket. "You can leave Neverland and I'm sorry."

"It's ok, but if you don't mind me asking why did you need Henry's heart?" Emma asked.

"I thought I was dying, but Catherine saved me and I realized that she is all I need," Peter said.

"Well thanks and I'm glad you guys are together," Emma said before turning to leave with the others.

Before leaving, Emma turned to us. "If you guys want, you can come back with us to Storybrooke."

I looked at Peter. "What do you think Peter?"

"I think I just want to be with you, have a family with you and I want to grow old with you," Peter said. "We will join you. Boys if you want to come, you can, if not it's your choice."

We followed Emma and the others to Hook's ship with the boys following behind us.

"I'm ready to start a new life with you," Peter said as we sat together on Hook's ship.

"Always and forever," I said.

"Always and forever," Peter repeated.

…

I decided to change how the story turned out, but don't worry this isn't the end of the story. I still have a lot planned and it is going to happen soon.

Review and let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I don't own Once Upon a Time, if I did Peter Pan would still be alive

…

We arrived at Storybrooke a few hours after leaving Neverland. I have to admit I will miss being in Neverland, despite all the bad memories.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked me as we walked off Hook's ship.

"It's just I have to admit that I will miss Neverland, but leaving it is like having a fresh breath of air," I told him as we stood off to the side and watched as everyone hugged their loved ones.

Peter just wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"This is our new life now. Let's not look back at the past, ok?" Peter said as he stared into my eyes.

"Ok, but we now have to learn about this land," I pointed out.

Peter just put his head on mine and closed his eyes and I felt his breath on my face.

"I love you Peter," I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you too Catherine," Peter responded as he tightened his arms around my waist.

"Hey you two," I heard Emma yell. I turned in Peter's arms to look at Emma. "You and the lost boys can stay at Granny's and learn how to use things, but first Catherine I am taking you shopping and David will take half the lost boys and Gold will take the other half."

I nodded, turning to give Peter a quick kiss before following Emma, Regina, and Mary-Margaret to get new clothes.

At the store the girls helped me pick out a bunch of new clothes and I wore a new outfit right after they paid for it and they also told me that I now have a job at Granny's diner.

"Thank you guys for all this. I will pay you back when I get the money," I said hugging the women.

"You don't have to pay us," Regina said as we walked out of the clothing store. I was wearing a red and black lace dress, black lace up ankle boots, and a silver bracelet.

"Pan won't be able to take his eyes off you," Mary-Margaret said.

"Or his hand," Emma laughed.

"Emma!" Mary-Margaret scolded.

"Um Snow, she's telling the truth. Hell he could barely keep his hands off me in Neverland and I was wearing dresses that were longer than this," I laughed. That sent us all in to laughter as we walked into Granny's.

"So Cat what do you want to eat?" Regina asked as we sat down at a booth.

"Well I haven't had a burger and fries in such a long time," I said looking at the menu.

"When is the last time you ate something you didn't have to catch?" Snow asked.

"Um…. It's been a really long time," I said.

"Well then a burger with fries it is and what would you like to drink?"

"I want a milkshake. I have been alive for over a hundred years and I've only had a milkshake once in my life," I said.

"What no way!" Emma exclaimed.

I nodded as the women looked at me in shock.

"You are so getting a milkshake!" Regina said as she went to order.

The other two women and I were talking when the door to the diner opened and looked up to see Peter walking over to us.

"Hey can I sit with you guys?" He asked.

"Sure," Emma said. He slid in next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I saw he was wearing a green shirt with light blue jeans.

"I'm going to have to get used to you wearing regular clothes, but I still think you look amazing," I said kissing his cheek.

"I think you look beautiful," Peter said looking at my dress.

"Well Catherine here you go," Regina said as she came back with my food and sat next to Emma.

"Thank you so much," I smiled.

I dug into my food giving Peter a few of my fries and I also let him have a bite of my burger with a sip of the milkshake.

"God I love this food," I sighed as I finished my food. "I really want to thank you guys again. Not only did you help save my life, you helped saved Peter's too, you took us here, and you bought us clothes and got me a job. I am so thankful for this."

"No problem. You did help get Henry and Peter did give him back," Mary-Margaret said with a kind smile.

I looked at Peter and saw him just looking at me with love in his eyes.

"Well I'm honestly ready to go to bed," I said yawing and laying my head on Peter's shoulder.

"You want me to carry you to Granny's?" Peter asked.

"You don't have to," I said.

"Well too bad."I felt Peter pick me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my head on his chest.

"Go to sleep love," Peter said kissing my head.

I nodded before letting the sound of his heartbeat put me to sleep.

…..

What did you think? Who else is so happy Once Upon a Time is back tonight? I am so ready to watch it. I am going to incorporate stuff from the new episodes into my story. Review and let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I don't own Once Upon a Time

….

When I woke up, I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my waist keeping me pulled against a chest. I turned my head and saw Peter asleep behind me. I snuck out of his arms and I showered and changed into a green cropped top, black ripped skinny jeans, black boots, and a diamond necklace.

When I walked out of the bathroom, I saw Peter still asleep and I couldn't help, but watch him sleep in our bed.

I wrote a note and left it next to him before leaving the room to go to the diner. I was walking to the diner when I heard a commotion. I ran to the center of town and I saw many people freaking out.

"Regina!" I called looking around looking for the queen. "Regina!" I stood on a bench and looked, but I couldn't find her so I did the next best thing. "Hey! Everyone shut up!"

Everyone shut up and looked at me.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked. Regina, Emma, Henry, Charming, and Snow came over to me.

"The shadow and Felix cast another curse," Regina told me.

"Another curse?"

"He made it so none of us will remember who we are and Storybrooke will become the new Neverland," Regina explained.

"You guys know Peter had nothing to do with this, right?" I asked.

"We know," Snow said.

"I have to go get Peter," I said running towards the inn. I made it back and I burst into our room to see Peter getting dressed.

"Peter we have a problem," I said gasping for breath.

"Cat what…. Did you run here?" Peter asked.

"No time, Felix and the shadow casted a curse, it will make us forget everything and this will be the new Neverland. We need to go," I said grabbing Peter's arm and dragging him back to the town square.

We arrived just as Regina fell to the ground.

"Is she ok?" I asked as I ran up to the group with Peter behind me.

"I don't know. Regina can you hear me?" Emma asked as she shook Regina.

I felt Peter wrap his arms around my waist as we watched Regina get back up. I felt tears come to my eyes as Regina told us what she had to do and what will happen to us and Henry.

"But you can take Henry and Catherine and escape the curse," Regina said.

"Wait Me too. Why?" I asked.

"Because you and Henry were born here and not in the enchanted forest," Regina explained.

"What about Peter and all of you?" I asked as I Peter tightened his grip around my waist.

"Well be sent back to the enchanted forest, never allowed to return again," Regina said.

"No I can't leave you guys," I said running to Regina and hugged her.

"I wish I could find away to stop this," Regina said. I pulled away and looked at everyone.

'Why the hell is Felix doing this?'

….

We were at the town line and I was wrapped in Peter's arms.

"There's something else that you need to know," Regina told Emma and I.

"What?" Emma asked.

"When the curse hits, this town will disappear like it never existed and your memories of being here won't exist," Regina said. "But I can give you new memories so that you never gave Henry up and that you adopted Catherine and you guys will be happy."

"You mean I won't remember Peter at all," I said as tears ran down my face.

"I'm sorry," Regina whispered to me before Peter turned me to face him.

"If you aren't going to remember me, than I at least want you to have these bracelets that I had made for you and I was going to give to you," He said putting a few bracelets on my arm. "And I have a matching one of the always and forever bracelet."

"I love you Peter," I said pulling him into a passionate kiss.

As we pulled away Peter said "I love you too Catherine. I love you so much and I will never love another."

I was crying so much by now. "I will never love anyone but you Peter."

"Catherine, we have to go," Emma said as Henry got into the backseat of the car.

"Never say goodbye….." Peter started.

"Because saying goodbye means forgetting," I finished for him.

"We'll see each other again, I believe," Peter said kissing me one last time.

"I'll see you again, I believe," I whispered before turning away and getting into the passenger seat of Emma's car.

Emma started the car and as she drove, I looked back and watched with tears in my eyes as Peter and all the others got swallowed up by a purple cloud and I couldn't see them anymore.

…

ONE YEAR LATER

I woke up as I heard Emma's alarm go off. I jumped out of bed and Emma and I made breakfast while Henry watered the plants.

"Henry breakfast is ready," Emma said as I set plates on the table and set three mugs of hot chocolate on the table.

"Um Catherine you forgot something," Henry pointed out.

"Right cinnamon," I said grabbing the cinnamon and setting it in front of Henry.

We sat down to enjoy our breakfast when we heard knocking at the door.

"I'll get it," I said getting up and going to the door. I opened it to see a man with a hook, dressed in black leather, and a teenage boy dressed in green.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you wearing?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Catherine we need your help," The boy in green said.

"Emma there are some crazy people at the door," I called. As Emma walked over the boy in green quickly pinned me against the wall and kissed me.

Well I couldn't say it was a bad kiss. Before I could do anything, Emma ripped him off of me and pushed them out the door threatening to call the cops before slamming it shut and locking it.

She gave me a look.

"He's a good kisser," I said before going back to eat breakfast.

…..

Well what did you think? Review please. I will update on Saturday!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I don't own Once Upon A Time.

…..

"Emma you don't have to worry, Henry and I will be fine. I know your number and I know the rules. Now go have fun on your date," I said pushing Emma out the door.

"Alright, but if I'm not home by 10, Henry goes to bed," Emma said before I shut the door on her.

"Ok Henry lets order a pizza," I said grabbing the phone.

"Make sure there is extra cheese," Henry said while playing his game. I nodded.

"Hi can I get 3 pizzas? One cheese with pepperoni, one extra cheese pizza, and one meat lover's pizza, all stuffed crust please and yes its delivery," I said grabbing my money. "Ok see you soon."

"How long will it be?" Henry asked as I sat down next to him.

"It will be 30 minutes and yes I did get stuffed crust," I said.

I got up and walked into my room to change out of my school clothes and into something comfy.

I changed into my black sweater, yellow sweatpants, and black UGGs. I walked over to my night stand and I pick up my bracelets. I wish I could remember where I got them, but every time I think I know; my mind slams a door on the memory.

I sighed before going back to Henry. "How is the game kid?"

"I'm leveling up," He said as I watched. We stayed that way until the pizza came and I paid the guy.

"Henry, cheese with a coke?" I asked while I grabbed two plates.

"Yep," I heard Henry call from the living room. I carried the plates and drinks in and sat down.

"Eat up kid," I said as I handed him his pizza and soda.

We sat there eating at yelling at the TV and when we finished, I cleaned up and washed the dishes.

"Henry I'll be in my room," I called before closing the door. I sat down on my bed and grabbed the bracelets.

"Your mine," I thought I heard. I looked around and saw nothing so I looked out my window and I still saw nothing.

I shook my head thinking that maybe I am just tiered.

I walked to my jewelry box and I was about to put the bracelets in the box when something popped into my head.

…

I was lying on a bed inside some sort of tree house.

I smiled as I heard something move behind me and an arm wrapped around my waist, dragging me even closer to the person behind me.

I turned my head to see him asleep. I turned and wrapped my arms around his naked chest before I kiss it. I smiled as I inhaled his scent that was my own personal drug. I then buried my face in his neck before I fell back to sleep in his arms.

….

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was still in my room. I knew I have seen that boy before. He was the one who showed up at the door and kissed me. I put the bracelets down and walked out of my room, hoping that I could forget what I just saw.

When I walked into the living room, I saw Emma and Henry sitting on the couch playing a game.

"Hey Emma did you say yes?" I asked as I sat down on the arm of the couch.

Emma looked at me before saying, "You knew too?"

"Yeah it was pretty obvious. He wanted to take you to an expensive restaurant on a beautiful night. You do the math. So did you say yes?"

"Not exactly," Emma said.

"Poor guy," I shook my head while saying.

"I didn't say no either," Emma almost yelled.

"Well still, poor guy," I laughed.

"You guys are mean," Emma said.

"You know we love you," I said.

"Well time for bed, both of you," Emma told us as she turned off the game and the TV.

"Good night Emma and Henry," I said as I walked back into my room.

I laid in my bed thinking about the boy in green until I fell asleep.

…

I woke up and quickly dressed in a blue dress, white heels, and blue earrings. I walked out and saw Emma and Henry talking about the proposal.

"Emma I have to agree with Henry, not all guys are the same," I said sitting at the counter.

"When did you get up?" Emma asked.

"A few minutes ago and don't try to change the subject," I said.

"I know that all guys aren't the same, but I just don't want to get hurt again," Emma said as we all got ready to leave. "Henry you need to head to school."

Henry grabbed his bag. "Bye mom, bye Catherine."

"Ok Emma let's go," I said grabbing my bag and walking out the door with Emma behind me.

We were walking to the park and I had no clue why.

"Emma why are we here?" I asked.

"Because I need to talk to someone," Emma said. We walked a little bit more and then I saw the two crazy people who were at our door.

"Swan you came," The one in all black said smiling. "And I see you brought Catherine."

"How the hell do you know my name?" I asked.

"We know each other," The boy in green said.

I scoffed. "I think I would remember if I knew some weird ass teen and a crazy old man."

"Hey I am not old," The man said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Emma can we please leave now?" I asked.

"Hold on. How did Neal know about Henry?" Emma asked.

"Because you have been there before," The man said. I totally zoned out by now because I was tired. When I actually decided to zone back in, I saw the police arresting the two crazy people.

"Now we can leave," Emma said grabbing my arm.

"Swan! Catherine!" I heard as we walked away, but we just ignored them.

…

Emma and I were at some place to get some pictures developed.

"Where did you get the camera?" I asked as the guy gave Emma the pictures.

"Nowhere," Emma said looking at the pictures. "I need to talk to those guys."

I followed Emma to the police station and watched as she paid bail for the two guys.

"Thanks love," The older one said as they walked down the stairs.

"What the hell are these?" Emma asked pulling out the pictures. "I've never been to Storybrooke."

"Yes you have and so has Catherine," The guy said.

"I've been to Storybrooke? I've never even heard of that name," I said as the guy in green watched me.

"We can give you your memories back, both of you," The older man said as he pulled out two blue bottles.

"Emma are you sure?" I asked as she grabbed a bottle and the guy held out the other one to me. I grabbed the bottle and we both drank it at the same time.

I saw a bunch of memories flashing through my mind and I remembered everything.

I looked at the other guy.

"Peter?" I asked before jumping into his arms.

"Catherine you remember," Peter said as he kissed my head.

"I remember everything. I've missed you so much," I said as I buried my head in his neck.

"Wait what's going on?" I asked pulling away and looking at Hook and Emma.

"Emma your family is in grave danger. They are back in Storybrooke. Another curse was cast and they were brought back here," Hook said.

"Well then I guess we're going to Storybrooke," I said as we all walked back to our apartment. We walked in and I brought Peter into my room while Hook and Emma talked.

I grabbed the bracelets Peter gave me and put them on.

"I have missed you so much," Peter said as we lay on the bed together.

"I'm glad that you're here. Do you still have the bracelet?" I asked.

He held up his wrist. "Yes I do and I told you that we would be together again."

I leaned in and kissed him with all the love and passion I could put into the kiss. He rolled us over so that he was on top of me and his hands were traveling up and down my body as I moaned into his mouth.

He moved his mouth down my neck and I started tugging at his shirt. After a few minutes I pulled his shirt off and flipped us over so I was on top. I kissed down his neck and down his chest till I got to his pants and I made my way back up.

"I love you Peter," I said as he flipped us over again.

"I love you too Catherine," Peter said.

We spent the rest of the night making love over and over again till we fell asleep in each other's arms.

…..

I woke up and I saw Peter staring at me.

"We should get dressed before Emma walks in," I said getting up and getting dressed in my white lace cropped top, purple skinny jeans, and black boots.

"Wow you look hot," Peter said. I turned around to see him already dressed.

I walked over to Peter and kissed him. "Come on, we need to talk with Emma."

We walked out of my room and we saw Hook, Emma and Henry.

"Hey Emma," I said as I sat next to Henry and Peter stood behind me.

"Catherine let's go. Were going out of town and Peter can come too," She said as she grabbed her jacket. We walked out to her car and I sat in between Peter and Henry.

"Were we going?" Henry asked.

"Were going to Storybrooke," Emma said as she started driving.

….

We arrived in Storybrooke and it looked like nothing changed.

Emma and Hook got out of the car as Peter, Henry and I stayed in the car. Henry was asleep and I could tell Peter was tired and I can't say I wasn't tiered. I laid my head on Peter's shoulder and I felt him lay his head on mine and then I fell asleep.

….

I have a snow day today so I am able to write and update today. Next update will be on Saturday. Please review!.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

This is just a chapter filler until tomorrow.

This will show you how Catherine and Peter first met.

Enjoy!

….

I was running from my father and I ran into the woods hoping I could lose him there.

"Catherine get your ass back here you worthless whore!" I heard as I ran. "Get back here!"

I knew if I went back, he would sell me to the town drunk who wants to buy me and use me for his own gain and I didn't want that to be my life.

I was only 17 at this time, almost 18. My mother died during a few years ago. She didn't care about me either. She said I was a waste of space and the only reason she kept me was so she could sell me when I was old enough. Both my parents would hit me every day and they would not feed me for days at a time.

"Catherine!" I heard my dad yell. I stopped to look around to see where I could go. I heard a noise. I was someone playing pipes and it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

I followed it. I came across a group of boys running around, dancing around a fire to the music.

"Well boys look who we have here. Who are you and can you hear the music?" A boy with dirty blonde hair and grey eyes asked as he walked over to me.

"My name is Catherine and yeah I can hear the music," I said.

He just smirked. He opened his mouth to say something when I heard my father getting closer.

"Catherine get the hell back here or I swear to god I will kill you myself!" He yelled as he got closer.

I knew I wouldn't have time to get away and I started to panic.

"Catherine!" My father yelled as he came into view and I saw he had a knife with him.

"Oh god," I whispered as I stared at the knife.

He started walking closer to me and I knew he would kill me.

"You have a choice. Come with me now or I will kill you," He said walking closer.

I looked around to see if I could find something to use against him. I saw no way to fight him so I knew I was going to die.

He walked over and grabbed my arm and began dragging me away from the group of boys. I knew he was going to kill me away from people so he could get away with it.

I didn't want to die like this so I began to struggle and try to get out of his grip.

"Let me go you bastard," I yelled as I felt my body temperature rise. "Let me go!"

I was getting angry and I could see my father look at me in confusion before he quickly let go of my arm and I saw his hand was burned. I looked at my arm and saw nothing there.

"What the hell did you do you little bitch?" My father yelled at me as he slapped me across the face. I dropped to the ground and I put my hand on my cheek. "You're a little freak. I should have gotten rid of you years ago."

I watched as he raised the knife to stab me. I was waiting for the knife to pierce my skin, but when I didn't feel it, I looked up to see the boy holding my dad's arm with a grin.

"Now why would you stab a beautiful girl like that?" He asked with a smirk.

"She is nothing to me. She is a whore," My father spat.

The boy cocked his head. "Well that's not very nice."

I got off the ground. I saw the look in my father's face and I knew what he was going to do. He lunged at the boy, but before he could attack, I shoved my hand in his chest and pulled out his heart.

He dropped to the ground as I stared at what I have done.

"Squeeze it and you can be free from this man," The boy said as I held the heart.

"Would you really kill your only family?" My father sneered.

"I don't have a family," I said before I squeezed the heart into dust and watched as the man I used to call my father, fall to the ground.

The boy smirked.

"May I ask who you are?" I asked.

"My name is Peter, Peter Pan and these are my lost boys," Peter said. "Now I want to know would you like to join us in Neverland."

"I actually would," I smiled as Peter held out his hand and I took it.

…..

I woke up and my head was on Peter's shoulder and we were still sitting in Emma's car. I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder before going back to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I don't own Once Upon a Time

…

Emma took us to Granny's and we got two rooms, one for me and Peter and another for Henry and her. Peter carried me into our bedroom and laid me on the bed before lying next to me.

"Peter," I said.

"Yes love?" He asked as he covered us with a blanket.

"How come you weren't cursed?" I asked.

"I was with Hook because like him, I had nothing for me in the enchanted forest," He said as I snuggled closer to him.

"Well I'm here and I'm not leaving you again," I said before I fell asleep.

….

I woke up and Peter was already awake.

"We need to meet the others downstairs," He said as he got dressed.

"Let me get ready and then we will go down," I said getting out of bed and grabbed my bag.

I changed into a blue dress with brown boots. I quickly threw my hair into a side braid.

"Let's go," I said turning to face Peter who had a smirk on his face. "Why are you smirking?"

"I just thought of how lucky I am to have the most beautiful girl in the world," He said wrapping his arm around my waist as we walked down stairs.

We saw Emma and Henry sitting next to at a booth near the door.

"Hey Emma and Henry," I said sitting next to them and Peter sat next to me.

"Hey Catherine," Emma said as Ruby came over and gave Henry a hot chocolate.

"Hey Ruby," I said.

"Catherine do you want anything?" She asked.

"Can we get 4 pancakes and two coffee's?" I asked.

"Yep I'll be back in a few minutes," She said walking away.

"4 pancakes and 2 coffees?" He asked.

"The pancakes are for us to share and a coffee for each of us," I said kissing his cheek.

He put his head on my shoulder as Snow and Charming came into the diner. I smiled as they sat down with us.

"Hey Catherine," Snow said.

"Hey Sn…Mary-Margaret," I said, "Hey David." Ruby came back and put our food and coffee in front of us. "Thanks Ruby."

Peter and I ate our food as Emma and Snow talked and then I heard something drop. I looked up and saw Regina standing there, looking at Henry.

Emma got up and she walked away from us so they could talk.

I looked at Peter and I leaned into him so I could whisper in his ear. "Want to go for a walk?"

He nodded his head and we got up and I told Snow to tell Emma that we'll be fine and we left the diner.

We were walking for a little bit when we got to the pier. We stood there and Peter had his arms wrapped around me while I leaned into him.

"I love you so much Peter," I said as I looked up at him.

He leaned down and kissed me. "I love you too Catherine." I smiled and turned in his arms so that I could wrap my arms around his neck.

"I wonder who cursed them," I said looking into his eyes.

"I wish I knew. I'm glad I wasn't there though, because I got to come see you and I am so happy you remember me," He said putting his forehead on mine.

"I'm glad I remember too, all though I would still think you were the hottest person I have ever met," I laughed.

Peter laughed with me and buried his head in my neck. We stood like this for a few minutes before I saw an ambulance rushing by.

"Peter….Peter what's going on?" I said looking at the ambulance. He shrugged so we ran to the hospital. We ran in to see one of the merry men on a stretcher.

"What happened?" Peter asked.

"We have no clue," David said as the man started freaking out.

I watched as the man grew a tail and started knocking people down before turning into a flying monkey before flying out the window.

"Did anyone else just see that?" I yelled hoping that what we saw wasn't real.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure we all saw that," David said.

What the hell is happening in Storybrooke?

….

We arrived with David to his apartment so we could tell Emma and Mary-Margaret what happened at the hospital.

Peter and I stood out in the hall as David went inside to get them.

"Peter what the hell is happening?" I asked.

"I have no clue," He said as he pulled me into his arms and rubbed my back. Emma and Snow came out and we started talking.

"A flying monkey?" Snow asked.

"Yes," I said. "They guy literally turned into a monkey. Maybe that's what happened to the dwarfs."

"And Neil," Emma said. "Wouldn't be the first monkey I dated."

I laughed. "Emma, don't worry, I think I'm dating a monkey sometimes," I said pointing at Peter.

"Hey I am nothing like a monkey," He said.

"Says the boy who loved to hang in trees," I laughed.

"Ok this is not the time for jokes," Charming said.

"Sorry David," I said.

"Green smoke and flying monkeys, I think we know who we are dealing with," Regina said.

"What the Wicked Witch, she's real too?" Emma asked.

"Emma you're the daughter of Snow White and Charming and also the savior," I said.

"Why would she want to curse us?" Snow asked.

"We don't know," Regina said.

"What the hell does the Wicked Bitch want and why the hell is she turning people into flying monkeys?" I asked.

No one answered.

….

I'll update Friday and it will be another filler. Please review and let me know what you think.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I don't own Once Upon a Time.

This is just a filler

….

_We landed on the ground and I looked around and I saw a bunch of trees. I felt someone pick me up and I looked and it was Peter._

_"Welcome to Neverland Catherine," Peter said as he led me into the forest._

_"Were we going?" I asked._

_"I am taking you to our camp," Peter said._

_We walked in silence for a few minutes before walking into camp._

_"Wow this is amazing," I said. I followed as Peter took me inside a tree._

_"This is where you can stay," Peter told me. I looked around and I realized that this was his room._

_"Is this your room?" I asked as I turned to look at him. He nodded. "Peter I can't take your room."_

_"I can find another place to sleep tonight," Peter said._

_"How about we both sleep here tonight," I suggested._

_"Ok well now that's settled, let's go enjoy the party," Peter said._

_"Party?" I asked._

_"Yes we are throwing you a party so we can celebrate you being our first ever lost girl," He said. "Oh, but first you should put on these."_

_He handed me a pile of green clothes and brown boots. I nodded and watched as he left. I changed into the green dress and leggings and then I put on the boots before I walked out._

_When I walked out I saw all the boys dancing around the fire as Peter was playing his pipes. He looked up and saw me so he walked over to me._

_"You now look like a lost girl," He smirked. "Care to dance?"_

_I nodded and Peter held out his hand. I took it and he started spinning me and I laughed. He lifted me into the air and spun me._

_We kept dancing until I started feeling tired._

_"Tired love?" Peter asked. I nodded and he picked me up and walked me into his room and laid me on his bed._

_"Peter can you stay with me tonight?" I asked. He lay next to before wrapping his arms around me. I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep._

_…_

_I woke up and saw Peter sleeping and I felt his arms around my waist. I tried to get up, but he tightened his arms around me._

_I tried to get up, but Peter tightened his arms around me and pulled me closer to him._

_"Peter, Peter I need to get up," I said trying to get up."Peter!"_

_He opened his eyes and noticed that he was holding me. "I'm sorry Catherine."_

_"It's ok, I just need to breathe," I said. I looked at Peter and saw him staring at me._

_He leaned in and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back._

_We pulled apart and stared at each other._

_He pulled me to his chest and held me there as I laid my head in the crook of his neck._

…

I opened my eyes and saw Peter staring at me.

"Hey Peter," I said.

"Hey Cat, what were you dreaming about?" He asked as he moved closer to me.

"I was dreaming about our first kiss," I told him.

"I remember that. I thought it was the best kiss ever," He told me as he kissed my head.

"I love you Peter," I said.

"I love you too," He said before I fell asleep in his arms.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I don't own Once Upon A Time.

_Yeah when my world is falling apart_  
_When there's no light_  
_To break up the dark_  
_That's when I, I_  
_I look at you_

~When I look at you by Miley Cyrus before she went crazy.

….

"So we know who we are dealing with by how do we find this wicked bitch?" I asked as we all stood in Mary-Margaret's apartment. Peter was standing behind me and he had his arms wrapped around my waist. I could tell by the way he stood something was bothering him.

"I think we should start by asking if anyone has seen some one with green skin," Hook said and I rolled my eyes.

"We're cursed in Storybrooke. She'll look like anyone of us," Regina said.

"We'll start by looking where she has been like Regina's office," Emma said.

"I went over it with a fine tooth comb and she left no trace," Regina said. "I even had Catherine go through it and even she didn't find anything."

"Regina don't forget I am still trying to master my magic again," I said.

"You didn't even have much control over it before," Peter said.

"Peter do you have a problem?" I asked as I turned my head to look at him. He just shook his head, but I knew he was lying.

"Ok, well you were looking for magic. Maybe she left some physical evidence behind," Emma said.

"Great idea we'll track her," David said.

"If you want to waste your time playing Nancy Drew, be my guest," Regina said. "But we can't let Henry wonder around alone with that witch and her flying monkey's out there."

"Especially because one of those flying monkeys could turn out to be his father," Hook said.

"Still no sign of Neil?" Mary-Margaret asked Emma.

"No," Emma whispered. I felt bad for her.

"Point being someone needs to protect Henry. He doesn't even know what's going on," Regina said.

"I'm guessing you're volunteering," Emma said.

"If you find anything call me," Regina said.

"Just remember he thinks we're here because I'm on a case," Emma told her.

"Oh look who's gotten good at lying," Regina smiled.

"Just don't let anyone slip up," Emma said. "As far as Henry knows your just madam mayor."

"I'm well aware of how Henry see's me," Regina said before walking out.

"Time's wasting and something wicked is your town so how about you say we go find it," Hook said.

"Guys Peter and I will catch up, we just need to talk about something," I said before dragging Peter upstairs.

We walked into Emma's old room and I shut the door.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked him.

"I don't have a problem, they do," Peter snapped.

"Why do they have a problem?" I asked.

"They don't trust me!" He yelled. "I've seen the way they look at me. They wish I wasn't here. They wish I had died!"

"No they don't!" I said. "You have done nothing wrong."

He laughed a humor less laugh. "Nothing wrong right," He said.

"Ok enlighten me. What have you done wrong?" I asked.

"Oh did me kidnapping Henry slip your mind?" He yelled at me.

"That was a mistake," I yelled. "So calm the hell down and stop yelling at me!"

"You know what maybe I should have just stayed in Neverland," Peter said. I froze.

"Take it back," I whispered. "Take it back now!"

"Why should I?" Peter yelled. "Neverland is my home. I should have just stayed and I know you would have left, but at least I would be in my home and I would have my magic!"

"Is magic what this is about?" I asked. "You're angry because you don't have it anymore. Well guess what Peter magic made you an arrogant ass!"

"So what if I want my magic back, at least I had control. At least I wasn't a bastard child who no one wanted!" Peter yelled at me.

After he yelled it I could see in his eyes that he regretted it, but because of his pride I knew he wouldn't apologize.

"Leave," I said as I tried to keep the tears from falling.

Catherine…" Peter began as he took a step towards me.

"Leave Peter and just leave me alone," I said.

I watched as he walked out. When he slammed the door I cringed before falling to the ground as I cried in my hands. I felt my heart shatter when he said that.

He knew that my past was something I didn't want to bring up and he knew I just wanted to forget everything.

….

_"Mommy I …." My five year old self was saying when I ran up to my step mom. I felt a slap across my face._

_"You little bastard I am not your mother!" My step mom yelled. "You will call me madam or you will not speak at all!"_

_"Yes madam," I said as tears fell from my face._

_"Go to your room and you will stay there for the rest of the night," She yelled before dragging me to my room by my hair. She threw me into my room and locked the door._

…

I was on the floor crying when I heard my door open. I lifted my head and I saw Mary-Margaret.

"Catherine are you ok?" She asked as she helped me up.

I wiped my face. "I will be fine. Do you need any help?"

"I'm just waiting for someone that offered to help me with my pregnancy to show up," She said. "Do you want to stay?"

"Sure I mean I have nothing better to do," I said. We left my room and walked down stairs.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said.

Mary-Margaret pulled me into a hug and said, "When you feel like talking about it you can."

"Thank you Mary-Margaret," I said. She was about to answer when we heard a knock on the door.

"That must be the midwife," Mary-Margaret smiled before going to open the door. "Zelena!"

"Mary-Margaret how are you?" The midwife Zelena asked.

"I'm fine come in please," Mary-Margaret said. "This is my friend Catherine!"

"Catherine it is so nice to meet you," Zelena said. "My name is Zelena."

I smiled as we shook hands. "It's nice to meet you. Mary-Margaret I am actually going to go take a walk so I'll see you later," I said as I walked out of the apartment.

…

I was walking down the street and I ended up by the park.

"Catherine?"

I turned and saw Regina with Henry.

"Oh hey Regina," I said. "Hey Henry."

"Catherine are you ok?" Regina asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just got in a fight with Peter and it didn't end well," I said.

"You can stay with me if you want," Regina said with a smile.

"I'd like that very much," I said. "So how are you enjoying Storybrooke?"

"It's a beautiful place and it has great ice cream," Henry said.

"Well I hope you enjoy it here," I said. "I'm going to go. I'll see you later Regina."

I walked away and my phone started to go off. I pulled it out and saw it was Peter calling me.

"What do you want Peter?" I asked when I answered the phone.

"Catherine…"

"Ruby why do you have Peter's phone?" I asked.

"Peter was attacked by a flying monkey," She said.

"Is he ok?" I asked.

"He wasn't bit, but he is hurt pretty badly. He is in the hospital," Ruby said.

"I'll be there soon," I said as I took off towards the hospital.

…..

I walked into the hospital and I saw Ruby.

"Hey Ruby," I said as I walked over to her. "Where is he?"

She pointed me to his room. I ran into his room and I saw Peter lying in the bed unconscious.

"Doctor Whale is he going to be ok?" I asked as I took his hand.

"I don't know. He has a few broken bones and we are waiting for his test results for his CAT scan," Doctor Whale told me.

I didn't know what to say. I pulled up a chair and I held his hand as I sat down. I watched as Doctor Whale left and I pulled out my phone and called Emma.

"Hey Emma when you get this I'm at the hospital. Peter was attacked. Call me or come to the hospital when you get this," I said to her voicemail before I hung up.

I leaned over and kissed his head. "I'm sorry Peter. This would have never happened if I wouldn't have told you to leave."

I started crying and I put my head on his arm and I slowly fell asleep.

….

Yes I know I am mean for making Peter get hurt, but don't worry he won't turn into a flying monkey. I could never do that. Please review and let me know what you think!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

I don't own Once Upon a Time

…

_Love will remember you,_  
_And love will remember me,_  
_I know it inside my heart,_  
_Forever will, forever be ours,_  
_Even if we try to forget,_  
_Love will remember_

_~Love will remember by Selena Gomez_

_…_

_It has been 2 years since I arrived on Neverland and Peter and I have gotten closer._

_"Catherine!" Peter called. I looked up from where I was helping Tommy who is one of our youngest lost boys._

_"Yes Peter?" I asked._

_He grabbed my arm and started to drag me away from Tommy._

_"I want to show you something," Peter said as he dragged me into the woods. I wondered what he wanted to show me that he hasn't already._

_"Peter where are you taking me?" I asked after 5 minutes had passed. I saw him smirk._

_"Relax love," He said. "We'll be there soon."_

_I just rolled my eyes and I continued to let him drag me. A few minutes passed and before I heard the sound of running water._

_A beautiful waterfall came into view and I marveled at how beautiful the area was._

_"Oh Peter!" I gasped. "This place is beautiful!" I turned to look at him and I saw him looking at me with an emotion in his eyes I have never seen before. He walked closer to me and he spun me around until my back was pushed against his chest._

_"I thought you would like it," He whispered in my ear. "It reminded me of you."_

_I turned to look at him and I finally realized the emotion in his eyes. It was love._

_"Peter…"I whispered before he leaned in and kissed me. I responded as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pushed me into a tree. We pulled away and he rested his forehead against mine._

_"I've been waiting to do that for a long time," Peter breathed._

_I smiled._

_"Well what took you so long?" I laughed before I pulled him in for another kiss._

…..

I woke up and I looked at Peter. He still wasn't awake and it made me worry even more.

"Catherine?"

I looked up to see Emma.

"Emma what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well Neal is alive," She told me. "What happened to Pan?"

"He was attacked by a flying monkey and no, he wasn't bit," I said as I looked at Peter's pale face. "Is Neal ok?"

"Yeah, but we also know that Rumplestilksin is alive too," Emma told me.

"Sorry I haven't done much," I said. "I'm still waiting on Peter's test results."

"It's ok, but do you want to come see Neal?" She asked me. I nodded and I walked out of Peter's room and followed her to Neal's room.

"Hey Neal," I said as I walked into his room.

"Hey Cat how you doing?" He asked me.

"I could be better," I said.

He nodded. He was about to say something else when we heard shouting. I turned and I saw Doctor Whale running into Peter's room.

"Oh god," I whispered and I ran to his room and I saw him having a seizer and I watched as the nurses tried to hold him down.

"Hold him down!" Whale yelled.

"We're trying!" They yelled back. I put my hand to my mouth and I had to blink away my tears to see. I watched as Whale injected him with something and Peter calmed down.

"What happened? Will he be ok?" I asked.

"We don't know. His test showed that he has some brain damage and there is a good chance he won't wake up," Whale told me. I felt like someone had ripped my heart out and stomped on it. I watched Whale leave and I sat next to Peter again. I took his hand and I stared at his face.

"Peter please come back to me!" I cried. "I don't think I could live without you. You're my rock and you're the only person I have ever and will ever love. Please wake up!"

….

Peter's P.O.V

I could hear everything around me. I could also feel Catherine holding my hand. I wanted so badly to wake up and tell her I am alright and that I am sorry for what I had said to her. I also heard Whale tell her that I might not wake up. I am Peter freaking Pan I will fight and wake up no matter what the idiot doctor says.

"Peter please come back to me!" I heard her say. I wanted to hug her and tell her everything would be ok. "I don't think I could live without you. You're my rock and you're the only person I have ever and will ever love. Please wake up!"

I never thought I would hear her Catherine break, but I know that she is getting close to her breaking point and there was nothing I could do about it right now. When I wake up I will fry the wicked witch for taking me away from my Catherine for as long as she has.

…

**Review please! Let me know what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I don't own Once Upon a Time.

…

_You're an outlaw_  
_You're an outlaw_  
_You're an outlaw running from love_

_If you tear her world apart_  
_You have no regrets_  
_If there's a key to your heart_  
_No one has found it yet_

_You've an outlaw_  
_You've an outlaw_  
_You've an outlaw_  
_You've an outlaw running from love_

_~Outlaw by Selena Gomez_

….

_"Peter," I laughed as he tickled me. "Stop it please!"_

_"Tell me you love me," Peter laughed._

_"I love you ok!"_

_I felt him stop before he lay behind me. I felt his arms go around my waist and I felt him kiss my head._

_"I wish we could stay like this," I whispered. I turned to face him and I saw him staring at me. "I love you Peter."_

_"I love you too and I wish we could be like this forever too," Peter said. "Let's get some sleep love, you look tiered."_

_I buried my face into his chest and I felt him put his chin on mine before I fell asleep._

….

I woke up with a start and I saw Regina standing next to me.

"Hey Regina," I said as I looked at the clock. "What are you doing here?" I was still sitting next to Peter in the hospital and he still hasn't woken up.

"I came to check on you," Regina said. "You haven't left the hospital, have you?"

"I want to be here when he wakes up," I said.

"Well I thought you should know what had happened," Regina said. "Neal died yesterday."

"What?" I gasped. "How did he die?"

"Well Gold combined them and when Emma reversed the spell, Neal died," Regina explained.

"Gold's alive!"

She nodded. "Also at sundown I am going to face Zelena."

"Wait Zelena is the witch and you're going to fight her?"

"How much do you know?" Regina asked.

"Not much," I said. "I am going with you to the fight."

"What about Peter?" Regina asked.

I looked at Peter with a sad look. "I have no clue when he is going to wake up."

I felt Regina hug me. "It will be alright."

"What if he never wakes up?" I cried.

"You just have to believe that he will fight," Regina soothed me as I cried.

I looked at the sky and saw the sun setting. "Regina it's time."

"Are you sure you want to come?" Regina asked.

I nodded and I kissed Peter's head before I followed Regina to the town square.

"I'm here," Regina called as we arrived.

"Ah I see you brought Catherine," Zelena laughed. "Tell me how is Peter? I think I already know. Poor thing won't wake up, will he?"

"What did you do?" I screamed. I conjured a fire ball and I threw it at the bitch. "What the hell did you do to my Peter?"

"I only told my monkey to attack him," Zelena said as she ducked the fire ball.

"Why would you do that to him?" I yelled.

"Because I don't think he is good enough for my daughter," Zelena laughed.

"Wait what?"

"Didn't you know," Zelena asked. "You're my daughter. Of course I gave you to your father and his new wife, but still I am your mother."

"But you're supposed to be green," I said. "And I was never green."

"Watch your tone with me or I will make sure your boyfriend never wakes up!" Zelena snapped.

"Holy shit," I whispered. "My mother is a green bitch with flying monkeys!"

"Now back to Regina…" Zelena said before I cut her off.

"Regina that makes you my aunt and Cora my grandmother," I said. "By the way Regina I wish you were my mother."

I saw jealousy in Zelena's eyes and I also saw anger and sadness.

"So you put my boyfriend in a coma because you don't think he is good enough for me?" I asked.

"Exactly," Zelena said with a smug smile.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I exploded. "You may be the women who gave birth to me, but you are not my mother! You don't know me and you have no right to decide who is good enough for me! Wake him up!"

"No, I don't have to and I won't," Zelena said. I pulled out a knife that I always kept in my boot and I threw it so fast that she didn't have time to do anything before it hit her in the arm.

"I have plenty of more knives," I snapped. "Wake Peter up or next time I won't miss your head."

"Here's the thing," Zelena said as she pulled the knife out of her. "Only you can wake him up, but you barley have control of your magic!"

"I will figure out a way then," I snapped. "Regina kick her ass for me." I turned and ran back to the hospital.

I walked into Peter's room and I saw him still laying there unconscious.

"Peter I don't know what to do," I said as I sat next to him again. "Zelena says that I am the one who can wake you up, but I don't know what to do."

I put my head on his bed and stared at him until I fell asleep.

…..

**I want reviews! I haven't gotten any lately and I am disappointed. I will wake Peter up when I get some reviews! So please leave some reviews and let me know what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I don't own Once Upon a Time.

I want to thank TetraGirl and my 2 guest reviewers for the reviews. This chapter is for you guys!

…..

_Constantly, boy you play through my mind like a symphony_  
_There's no way to describe what you do to me_  
_You just do to me, what you do_  
_And it feels like I've been rescued_  
_I've been set free_  
_I am hypnotized by your destiny_  
_You are magical, lyrical, beautiful_  
_You are... And I want you to know baby_

_~Love you like a love song by Selena Gomez._

…..

I sat there in the hospital thinking of how I can wake up Peter.

"Catherine."

I looked up to see Regina.

"Hey Aunt Regina," I said. "Do you know any spell that will help me wake up Peter?"

She smiled. "I'll have to look and know that we know that we are family, I most defiantly want you to stay with me and Peter can come too once he wakes."

"I would love that," I said.

"I'm going to go look for a spell that might help," Regina said. "I'll be back soon."

I waved at her before I laid my head on Peter's bed and fell asleep.

…..

_"Stay away from me you freak!" My father yelled at me. I cowered in the corner as he grabbed the belt he used to beat me every day._

_"Please papa don't," I cried as he came towards me._

_"This is for your own good," He growled and he struck me with the belt. It hit my shoulder and I cried out._

_"Stop it papa please stop it," I begged as he hit me repeatedly._

_"Shut the fuck up!" He yelled._

_"Mama! Help me!" I cried to my step-mother who stood in the corner and watched as my father beat me. "Mama please stop him!"_

_"Shut up!" My father yelled._

_I cried as he kept hitting me. It felt like an hour and then I felt him stop. I looked up to see him glaring at me with so much hatred, it made me flinch._

_"Go to your room," He snarled. "Stay in there the rest of the week."_

_I ran into my room, which was a small attic space, and I cried myself to sleep._

…

I woke up and I saw that I was bleeding in my old shoulder wound that I had gotten when I was a little girl.

"Are you ok?" I looked up and saw Regina.

"Yeah, it's just an old wound and it bleeds sometimes," I said. "Have you found something?"

"True love," Regina said.

"What about it?"

"You and Peter have true love so if you can focus your magic into you love for Peter and it might work," Regina said. "But first I suggest that you eat something and clean yourself up. No offence, but you need to get cleaned up."

I laughed. "I guess I'll go back to my apartment and change," I said as I got out of my chair.

"You don't have to," Regina said. "I brought you some clothes and some shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and a brush." I saw that she had a bag with her.

"Thank you Regina," I said as I took the bag and walked into the bathroom.

I quickly took a shower and I got out and changed into the clothes Regina brought me. I changed into a red lace dress, black lace leggings, and red ankle high heel boots. I quickly brushed my hair and put it into a side braid.

"Thank you Regina," I said as I walked out of the bathroom.

"No problem," She smiled. "Well I have to go help Emma with learning on how to practice magic."

"Have fun," I said.

I watched as she walked out and I sat next to Peter again. I grabbed his hand and I focused on our love and how much he has done for me since he saved me from my father.

"Peter please," I whispered. "I need you and I love you so much!"

I closed my eyes and pushed my magic into Peter's body. I could feel the damage inside and I used my magic to heal him to the best of my ability. A purple light came from my hands and I was thrown into the wall. I rubbed my head and when I looked at my hand I saw blood.

I heard a gasp and I looked up to see Peter open his eyes.

"Peter," I whispered.

I saw him looking around until his eyes landed on me.

"Catherine?" Peter asked in a raspy voice. I got up off the floor and I ran to his bed.

"Peter your awake," I cried. "I've missed you so much."

"What… how long have I been out?" He asked as I helped him sit up.

"You've been out for almost a week," I said. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Peter!"

"Why are you sorry?" Peter asked.

"I shouldn't have made you leave," I said. "If I never told you to leave then you wouldn't have been attacked."

"No, I'm sorry," Peter said. "I shouldn't have said what I had said. I love you and I never want to lose you."

"Well I think I should catch you up on what's happened," I said.

"What happened?"

"Well Gold is alive, Neal is dead, Zelena is the wicked witch, she is also my birth mother, she is Regina's sister, and Regina is my Aunt," I told him.

"Wow I have missed a lot," He said. "Anything else?"

"Umm… we are now living with Regina," I told him.

"She's ok with me living there too?" Peter asked.

"Yes she is," I said. "Now I'm going to go see if I can get you out of here."

"Wait," Peter said as he grabbed my arm. "Lay with me please!"

I smiled and I crawled into bed with Peter. He wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his chest and I felt his head lay on top of mine.

"I love you Peter," I whispered.

"I love you too Catherine," Peter whispered before we fell asleep.

….

**So let me know what you think. I will update only if I get some reviews! Let me know what you think!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**I don't own Once Upon a Time.**

**Thank you to TetraGirl and my guest reviewer, Sara, for the reviews!**

….

_I'm done, I give up_  
_I don't wanna pretend no more_  
_That's it, so what?_  
_I've lost a friend before_  
_Gonna say it like it is_  
_No more wondering "What if?"_  
_That ain't the way you oughta live_  
_Cause I don't want you to love me_  
_If you don't wanna love me for me_

_~Love me for me by Cher Lloyd._

…

I was finally able to take Peter home from the hospital and I knew he was happy. He was sick of being in the hospital because he says that he never got any privacy with me. I wouldn't have done it with him in the hospital anyways.

Regina helped me bring him back to her house and she told me that she had put a protection spell on the house that would keep the witch out.

"I have to go help the Charming's," Regina said.

"Have fun," I said as she walked out.

I walked upstairs to the room that I now shared with Peter. I saw him looking at the radio with wonder.

"Are there tiny people in there?" Peter asked as I walked into the room.

I laughed. "No, people are broadcasting from a radio station," I said as he messed with the dials. "Come on Peter did you pick out a movie?"

I watched as he smirked before he showed me the movie in his lap. Of course he wanted to watch Peter Pan. "Really Peter?"

"I want to see it and you said I could pick the movie," Peter smirked. I sighed and I put the movie in and I sat on the bed and Peter sat next to me.

"Great this movie is going to inflate your ego," I said as I laid my head on his shoulder.

I heard him laugh.

….

After the movie was over, I could see the anger in his eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Peter raged. "How the hell is that supposed to be me?"

I started laughing. "You wanted to watch!"

"Well obviously I am not a ginger who runs around with boys in animal costumes!" Peter said as he glared at the movie.

"Ok boy wonder," I laughed. "Next time pick a different movie."

He just scowled. "Aww are you mad?"

"I'm not mad!"

I just kept laughing as he scowled at me.

"Whatever Peter," I laughed. I grabbed Peter's hand and dragged him out of bed. "Come on!"

"What are we doing?" Peter asked.

"I want some ice cream," I shrugged as we walked into the kitchen.

"Ice cream?" Peter asked. "Why do you want ice cream?"

"Because I just do," I said. "Don't you want some?"

He shrugged as I got out the ice cream, whip cream, cherries, sprinkles, and hot fudge. I grabbed two bowls and I started to make 2 sundaes while Peter stared at me. After I finished I grabbed two spoons and handed a bowl to him.

I watched as he took a bite and hit eyes widened. "This is amazing," He said.

"I told you," I laughed. "Maybe you should listen to me more often."

"Ha ha," He said. I smiled and I watched him as he kept shoving ice cream into his mouth.

"Careful you might get a brain freeze," I said.

"What's a brain freeze?" Peter asked.

"You'll find out if you don't slow down," I said. I watched as Peter gripped his head in pain. "I told you."

I waited for him to stop and when he did, he looked pretty confused. "Is that a brain freeze?"

"Yes Peter, that was a brain freeze," I told him. "Now let's go watch another movie that isn't about you."

I saw him smile before we when upstairs so I could show him the avengers.

…..

**This is just a filler and I hoped you like the cute Peter and Catherine moments. I want some reviews for this chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**I don't own Once Upon a Time.**

**Anyone else happy that Regina and Robin Hood finally kissed? I was freaking out and I was like finally!**

**How would you guys feel about a prequel? It would be about Cat's adventures on Neverland and it would go into more detail with her relationship with Peter. Let me know what you think!**

**Now onto the shout outs: Thank you TetraGirl and Sara (Guest) for your reviews!**

**I'll see you at the bottom!**

…

_But it don't really matter, life gets that much harder_  
_It makes you that much stronger_  
_Oh, some pages turned, some bridges burned_  
_But there were lessons learned_

_Every tear that had to fall from my eyes_  
_Everyday I wonder how I get through the night_  
_Every change, life has thrown me_  
_I'm thankful, for every break in my heart, I'm grateful, for every time_

_Some pages turned, some bridges burned_  
_But there were lessons learned_

_~Lessons learned by Carrie Underwood._

…..

I woke up in Peter's arms and I had never felt happier. I turned and I saw him already awake and he was looking at me.

"Morning love," He said.

"Morning Peter," I said before he crashed his lips on mine. I felt Peter move his hands to my waist and I felt him smirk into the kiss, but I pulled away before he tried anything. "I am not doing that while my Aunt is down stairs!"

"Aw come on," Peter said as he nuzzled my neck.

"Peter no," I said as I quickly kissed him and I got out of bed. "Are you going to spend the day in bed or are you going to come down stairs?"

He groaned as he got out of bed and I smiled. "Love you too."

I quickly got dressed into a black lace dress, red leggings, and black knee high boots. I turned and I saw Peter in a green shirt and black pants.

"You look gorgeous," Peter said as he pulled me into a kiss.

"Well you can thank Regina," I said as we walked down stairs as the doorbell rang. "She bought me the clothes." I saw Regina shut the door and she turned and I saw a basket of green apples. "Who brought those?"

"I have an idea," Regina said.

"A gift," I heard the voice of the last person I wanted to see. I turned towards the dining room and I saw my dear mother. "From sister to sister." Regina set the apples down.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked.

"I saw your tree and I thought you could use something better," My mother said. "Red apples are so sickly sweet, don't you think? People tend to like something a little sharper."

"I would like something sharp to throw at your head," I snapped at her.

"Now now," She laughed. "You wouldn't want to hurt your mother."

"Frankly I consider Regina to be my mother," I said and I saw the anger in Zelena's eyes when I said that. "Hell she cares about me more than you do. Oh and by the way green apples are bitter….kind of like you except they can't bother anyone."

I heard Peter laugh before he turned it into a cough and I saw Regina smile.

"That's not yours," Regina told Zelena who was holding a small statue.

"Story of my life," She muttered.

"Why are you here?" Regina asked again.

"Sisterly and motherly concern," She said. "Considering my daughter is sleeping with a pest."

"At least I have someone who loves me," I laughed. "Unlike you."

"Regina doesn't have anyone either," My mother said.

"Actually she has me and as much as she hates it, Mary-Margaret cares for her too," I said.

"Well I wasn't talking to you," She snapped before she turned her attention back to Regina. "I came to give you some advice. I wanted to make sure that you were all right after our little showdown."

"I am fine," Regina said as we followed Zelena as she looked around at the house. "Are you?"

"Getting there," My mother said. "Wow this is nice, so luxurious. You really don't appreciate what you have, do you?"

"Right because I got everything and you have nothing," Regina smirked. "If you want your super power to be envy, go right ahead."

"I think envy is what made her green," I laughed. "Maybe she will turn green again. I mean really how is she my mother? I am normal and not crazy and I am not a green bitch."

I saw that I was making her angry.

"Envy is just another word for ambition," She said before she turned her attention to me. I saw her eyes flicker to Peter. She waved her hand and Peter went flying back into the wall.

"Peter!" I cried as I ran over to him. I saw that he wasn't bleeding. I conjured a dagger and I threw it so fast that she didn't have time to react before it hit her in the shoulder. "Don't you dare hurt Peter again or next time I won't miss your head!"

"I will do whatever I want," Zelena napped before she turned her attention to Regina. "I had to strive for things. I work, while you cast a curse that was just a fancy form of running away. With every advantage you still turn your back on every opportunity for happiness. You Regina, you just don't take risks, you don't live your life, and it's just such a waste."

"Regina I have a question," I said. "Do you think the book got it right? If we dump water on her will she melt?"

"I wish," Regina said.

"I can see why our mother was so disappointed in you," Zelena said.

_'And yet she gave you away'_ I thought.

"Disappointed in me?" Regina scoffed. "She gave you away."

"You have no idea what really happened," Zelena said and I could tell that she was now furious. "That's exactly what's going to hurt you."

Regina laughed. "You didn't come here to give me sisterly advice," She said. "Why are you really here?"

"So perceptive," Zelena whispered. "I'm here Regina because I wanted to make sure that you weren't someplace else so I could take what I need. Or rather the dark one could. Don't you feel it sis? He is taking your heart."

Regina grabbed a dagger and threw it at Zelena, but she disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

"Regina go," I said before Regina grabbed her coat and ran out the door. I walked over to Peter who was still sitting on the ground. "Are you ok?"

"My head hurts," Peter groaned. I went to the freezer and grabbed a package of peas.

"Here," I said as I put the peas on his head. "I think we should take you to the hospital to be sure that you don't have a concussion."

"I'll be fine," Peter said. I sighed.

"Let me at least use my magic to make sure," I said.

"Fine," Peter sighed. I used my magic over his head and I healed it.

"There you go," I said. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Peter asked me.

"It's my fault that you keep getting hurt," I said as I looked down. "It's because I am her daughter which I really don't want to be."

"Hey I don't care who your mother is," Peter said as he made me look at him. "I love you for you and nothing will change how I feel about you."

I smiled sadly. "I love you too Peter."

Peter pulled me into a hug as we sat on the ground. I laid my head on his shoulder and he put his head on my shoulder.

We sat like that until David, Mary-Margaret, Hook and Emma showed up.

"Regina asked us to come," Emma said. "And why are you guys on the ground?"

"We were too comfy to get up," I shrugged as Regina walked in the door.

"You guys can all go take a seat in the other room," Regina said. "You too." I saw she was looking at us.

I got out of Peter's lap and I dragged him into the other room. I sat in between Peter and Mary-Margaret.

"So what are we doing?" I asked.

"We don't know," Emma said.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Regina said as she walked in with a tea pot. "I was making this special tea."

David picked up the cup and was about to put it to his lips when Regina yelled, "No don't drink it. It's a deadly poison for summoning the dark forces."

"I prefer herbal grey," David said.

"Can we give this to Zelena?" I asked. "It will solve a bunch of problems." David and Mary-Margaret gave me a look. "What it's not like she's your mother who tried to kill your boyfriend."

They rolled their eyes.

"Zelena came by this morning," Regina said. "While the dark one was stealing my heart, she was here gloating. She said that my weakness was that I don't know enough about her past. So I decided to summon someone who does. We have to talk to my mother."

"Yippee," I said sarcastically. "I get to talk to grandma."

"It's a fairly simple ritual," Regina said as they all ignored my comment. "But not often performed."

"If it's easy to talk to the dead why not do it more?"Emma asked.

"Well to do it you need the murder weapon and the murderer," Regina said as she looked at Mary-Margaret who looked guilty. We watched as Regina lit the candle.

"What do we need to do?" Emma asked.

"Focus on Cora," Regina replied as we all grabbed hands.

"Welcoming thoughts," Hook said.

"Whatever you got," Regina said. We all closed our eyes and I thought of Cora even though I never knew her.

The wind started to come in the windows and I was getting cold. All of a sudden a portal opened up above our heads.

"Mother can you hear us?" Regina called. "Mother give us a sign. Do not ignore me now mother. Please you owe me this!"

Out of nowhere the table jumped and it scared the hell out of me as I grabbed Peter's arm. And the portal closed.

"Sorry love that was me," Hook said. "I crossed my legs and bumped the table."

I looked at Regina and she looked upset as she blew out the candle.

"Should we try it again?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"No," Regina said. "There is no point. It worked, the portal opened, but nothing came from it. She doesn't want to talk to me."

I got up and walked to Regina.

"It's her loss then," I said as I hugged my Aunt. "Because you're pretty awesome!'

"Thank you Catherine," Regina smiled sadly as she hugged me back. "I guess whatever secrets lie in her past, she wants to keep buried there."

"Maybe Belle will have more luck," David said as everyone got up and walked out of the room.

"My magic gets stronger everyday so I'll be ready when this all goes down," Emma said.

"Make sure you are," Regina said.

"Come on let's go," Emma said.

"Love is it alright if I go with them?" Peter whispered in my ear. I nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too Peter," I said. "And please don't get hurt."

"I'll try," Peter said as he kissed my head and left with the others.

I turned towards Regina and I saw that Mary-Margaret was staying too. We walked back into the room and we began to clean up.

…

After a while of cleaning, we took a break and went into the kitchen.

"I want to apologize," Mary-Margaret said. "For Cora."

"For murdering her?" Regina asked.

"Right," Mary-Margaret said. "Yeah, I don't take it lightly, I think about it every day."

"So do I," Regina said. "And when I do think about it, I remember that she did kill your mother. So I'll admit that it is complicated."

"Thank you," Mary-Margaret whispered. "I'm sure you had some things that you wanted to say to her."

"Yes well," Regina said. "I am realizing that my mother walled off a lot of her life from me. She wasn't the warmest mother, at least I thought that I occupied a spot in her heart. My sister, Zelena."

"Hey be lucky," I said as I leaned on the counter. "She is sadly my mother."

"Why would she give her up?" Regina asked. "Why would she make us strangers to one another?"

I was going to answer when we heard a noise coming from upstairs.

"What the hell was that?" I asked as we all looked at the roof.

"I have no idea," Regina said.

"It's upstairs," Mary-Margaret pointed out. We all left the kitchen and walked upstairs.

"Ok it's not coming from mine and Peter's room," I said as we passed the door.

"It's in there," Regina said and we looked at the door at the end of the hall. "There isn't anything in this room it's…." Regina grabbed the handle and turned it to open the door when the door was yanked off the hinges and inside was a spirit. The ghost turned to face us and I saw a young woman.

"Mother?" I could tell Regina was shocked. "This can't be. The spell opened a limited portal for talking."

"It's me," Mary-Margaret said. "I killed Cora. She sensed my presence and found a way into our world."

I watched as the ghost of Cora started to fly towards Mary-Margaret, but Regina stepped in front of her.

"Back down mother," Regina said. "You will answer my questions. Now tell me what did you do to Zelena?"

Cora just pushed Regina out of the way and I quickly used my magic to take us all to a different room, but Cora still found us. Regina and I both used magic to push Cora away.

"You guys are holding her off," Mary-Margaret said.

"We can't hold her forever," Regina said.

…..

"I don't know how much longer we can hold her off," Regina said. I started to feel light headed. I could feel blood coming out of my nose.

"Regina," I said as I felt myself sway.

"Catherine hold on," Regina yelled, but it was too late. I felt the darkness surround me and I was unconscious before I hit the ground.

…

Regina P.o.v

I saw Catherine fall. The girl has so much magic yet she has barley any control.

"Cora I am sorry," I heard Mary-Margaret say from my side. "Please forgive me?"

I was still able to hold my mother off. "Save your breathe. My mother was nothing like your mother. She only understands power and weakness. But if she wants to kill you, she will have to go through me!" I said. I felt Mary-Margaret's shocked gaze on me. "This isn't about you. This is about her and me! It's time for answers mother! What did you do to Zelena?"

After I finished speaking, my mother struck me and I went flying into the table as her ghost went inside Mary-Margaret.

"Mary-Margaret!" I yelled as I got up and ran to her. "Hold on, I won't let you go." I used my magic to grab my mother's ghost and pull her out of Mary-Margaret. The portal then opened and I used my magic to push her back in to where she came from just as Emma, David, Pan, Belle, and Hook ran in.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked.

"Cora," I said. "Is she ok?"

"Mary-Margaret can you hear me?" David asked.

"What happened to Catherine?" I heard Pan ask. I turned and I saw him holding her in his arms.

"She used too much magic," I said as I walked over to my niece. I waved my hand over her body and she woke up.

"What the hell happened?" She asked as she looked around. I was relieved that she was awake.

…..

Catherine P.o.v

I woke up and I saw Peter's worried face and I saw Regina looking at me in concern.

"What the hell happened?" I asked as they helped me up.

"You aren't used to using so much magic," Regina explained as Peter wrapped his arms around me.

"Ok," I said. "When things calm down, can you teach me?"

I saw Regina smile. "Of course I will."

"Shh Mary-Margaret relax," I heard David say.

"She's not making any sense," Emma said. I looked and I saw Mary-Margaret in a chair.

"What happened?" Regina asked. "What did Cora do?"

"We need to get her to the hospital," David said.

"No," Regina yelled. "She knows something and if we want to know what Zelena is planning we need her to tell us!"

"I can help with half of that," Belle said.

"What?" Regina asked.

"She's planning on going back," Belle said. "Back in time."

"Are you certain?" Regina asked. Belle nodded. "No one has ever been able to cast a spell to go back in time."

"Well clearly she thinks she can succeed," Belle said. "Brains, courage, a resilient heart, those ingredients are in every time travel spell I have ever found."

"Why go back in time? I mean we have no idea what she is trying to accomplish," David said.

"I do," Mary-Margaret said. "She didn't want to give up Zelena. She was forced to by my mother. Princess Ava told a secret just like I did."

"Wait I thought our family were the good guys," Emma said.

"Life is too messy for it to ever be that simple," Regina said.

"So if I wasn't for Snow's mother…..Cora would have kept Zelena," David said.

"She would have been tutored by Rumplestilksin," Belle said.

"So that means…." Emma said.

"Zelena is going back to kill my mother," Snow said.

"You'll have never been born," Regina realized.

"Half of us wouldn't have been born," I said. They all looked at me. "Without Snow, Emma wouldn't be born, and without her Henry wouldn't be born and with Zelena, you wouldn't be born and I probably wouldn't be born."

"It's a good thing no one has ever succeeded with this time travel nonsense," Hook said.

"The baby," David said.

"What?" Hook asked.

"That's why no one has ever succeeded," David explained. "Somehow our baby is the key. Zelena went through a lot of effort to get close to our unborn child, that's what she is after."

I put my hand on my stomach without anyone realizing and I felt tears come to my eyes.

"What is she going to do with it?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"It doesn't matter she's not going to get it," David said. "We're going to stop her. Our baby's not born so that means she is stuck. We have what we need, time."

"Just not very much of it," Mary-Margaret said.

….

Peter left to go help Hook with something and while Regina was cleaning, I walked upstairs into my room.

I shut the door and when I turned I saw my mother sitting on mine and Peter's bed.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I wanted to see how my daughter and grandchild were doing," She smirked.

"How do you know about my baby?" I asked as I put my hand on my stomach.

"Oh please I could sense it," She laughed. "When are you going to tell dear daddy Peter?"

"I will tell him," I snapped. "Why are you really here?"

"I want to see my daughter," Zelena said.

"I am not your daughter," I snapped. "You may be the woman, who gave birth to me, but you are not my mother and you are most certainly not my baby's grandmother."

"Don't talk to me like that," She snapped.

"Get out of here," I said.

"Fine, but I will be back," She snarled before she disappeared into green smoke.

I heard the door open and I turned and I saw Peter.

"Peter we need to talk," I said.

"Ok," He said.

"No I mean you, me, and Regina need to talk," I said.

"Am I in trouble?" He asked.

"No," I laughed. "But you might be angry with me."

"Why would I be angry with you?" Peter asked.

"Peter I am pregnant," I said. He froze as his eyes widened and I saw emotions flash in his eyes.

"How long have you known….that you were pregnant?" Peter whispered.

"A few weeks," I said.

"You didn't say anything?" Peter yelled.

"I'm sorry," I said as tears fell from my face.

Peter shook his head before he opened the door and left. I sat on our bed and put my head in my hands as I cried.

…..

**Yes she is pregnant! Review! Let me know what you think.**

**If you didn't read the top read this:**

**I want to know if you want me to make a prequel to this. It will be about Catherine's adventures in Neverland. It will go into more detail about her life with Peter there. Let me know when you review.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**I don't own Once Upon a Time.**

**I want to give a shout out to TetraGirl, Sara (Guest) and my other guest for reviewing last chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I will try to update tomorrow. This is a filler.**

….

I barely got any sleep last night because I was crying so hard.

"Catherine," I heard Regina say as she opened the door and walked in. "Are you ok?"

I shook my head as tears still fell from my eyes. "I messed up," I whispered.

Regina sat next to me. "How did you mess up?"

"I didn't tell him something that I should have told him," I said. "And I should have told you too."

"What is it?" Regina asked.

"I…I'm….I'm pregnant," I whispered. I saw Regina's shocked face.

"What?" She asked. "How long?"

"Almost a month now," I said.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" She asked.

"I didn't know how and everyone was so busy with the wicked witch," I said. "Are you mad at me too?"

"No I am not," She said and I looked at her in surprise. "I am just shocked, but happy."

"Do you think Peter will forgive me?" I asked.

"I think that he isn't mad," Regina said. "I think that he is upset that you didn't tell him and he is shocked."

"I need to talk to him," I said.

"Not now," Regina said. "He needs space and I am taking you to the doctor."

I smiled a little bit before I changed into a turquoise maxi dress with a gold belt and black high heel sandals. I smiled at Regina as we left to go to the doctors.

…..

At the doctor's office, they had me lay back onto a chair so they can see if my baby was ok.

"Well Miss…." The doctor said.

"Mills," I said.

"Well Miss Mills your baby is healthy and you are 3 weeks along," The doctor told me as she handed me my ultra sound pictures.

"Thank you," I said as I put the pictures in my purse.

"I'll have to schedule you a next appointment," The doctor said.

"I'll handle it," Regina said.

"Can I go to Granny's?" I asked.

"Of course," Regina smiled. "I'll meet you there."

I nodded and I left the doctor's office and I walked to Granny's. When I walked in, I saw Peter sitting at the counter with Hook. I put my head down and I walked to a booth far away from Peter. I stared at the table and Red came up to me.

"Hey Cat do you want anything?" She asked.

"Can I get water and a burger with no onions?" I asked.

"Coming right up," Red said as she walked away. I could feel Peter's gaze on me, but I didn't turn to look at him.

Red came back and set down my food. "Thanks."

"Let me know if you need anything," Red said before she walked away. I heard someone sit down and when I looked up, I saw that it was Peter.

"Are you here to yell at me?" I asked.

"No…I just….I over reacted," Peter said. "I'm sorry."

"I should have told you," I said. I grabbed my purse and pulled my ultra sound pictures out. "Here Regina took me to the doctor and here is the pictures from my ultra sound."

"This is our child?" Peter asked. I nodded and he smiled. "Don't think that I don't want this child because I do."

"I know," I said. "We need to think of names for the baby."

"Let me think," Peter said and I smiled.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too."

…

**I have some polls up for voting on the gender and name of the baby. I will update tomorrow. Let me know what you think. So REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

A/N

Hey guys! Sorry this is not another chapter, but I wanted to let you know that the prequel is now up! There is one chapter so far. It is called Save Me. I hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
